


kyle's hot crush (hint: it's stan)

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Theyre gay, and stan is in love with kyle, but i’m a sucker for cocky stan so oh well, hes so cute and for what, kenny is the wingman for them both, kyle is a blushy ass bitch, kyle is in love with stan, stan is cocky, stan’s lowkey out of character towards the end, theyre like 17 here or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “what’s up guys?” stan leant against his locker, which was next to kyle’s, hands in his pockets. kyle thought he was the definition of perfection. the way he chewed his gum just made him look so... hot.“just talking about kyle’s hot crush.” kenny stated.“dude! he’s lying!” kyle frantically shook his head, causing stan to chuckle, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.“hot crush, huh?” stan playfully ignored kyle. “i’m intrigued. and pretty offended that kyle hasn’t told me about it.” the redhead stayed silent, looking down with a face that screamed guilty. he wanted to tell him, he really did, but how?“he hasn’t told you?” kenny played along with stan’s little game. “well, i’ll tell you, it’s—“//tl;dr: kyle has a huge gay crush on stan. stan has a huge gay crush on kyle. kenny's the wingman for them both.





	kyle's hot crush (hint: it's stan)

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i came up with the other day. i love my gay boys, sigh

“dude!! kenny!!”

kyle broflovski speedwalked over to the boy at his locker — of course he would never run, in fear of falling or dropping the textbooks in which one too many were stuffed between his pale arms.

“what’s up gay boy?” kenny joked, laughing to himself since he knew no one else would.

“stan did _the thing_ , man!!” he responded, smiling giddily with a hint of red spread across his cheeks after blushing so hard. kenny couldn’t help but smile, knowing what he knew. he was playing wingman for both stan _and_ kyle, telling stan things here and there about kyle gushing, but stan made kenny promise he wouldn’t breathe a word to his super best friend. something about him not knowing made it more exciting.

“did he now?” kenny chuckled to himself. god, he was such a good wingman. “go on, spill.”

“well,” kyle’s eyes lit up just thinking about it. “i was studying for my chem test and my pen rolled off the table,” _kenny knew where this was going._ “so i got out my seat and bent over to get it and, like, when i looked at him he was staring st me and shit? i dunno...”

“so he was staring at your ass?” kenny laughed. “not surprised really.” kyle playfully hit his arm before unloading his textbooks into his locker.

“shut the fuck up dude!” he sighed to himself, looking up the corridor to see stan walking idly towards them. “he’s coming — but basically,” his words sped up and his voice lowered. “i was like, ‘what?!’ and he looked at me and did _the thing_ , he like, smirked and he winked and i dont fucking know — **hey stan!** ”

“what’s up guys?” stan leant against his locker, which was next to kyle’s, hands in his pockets. kyle thought he was the definition of perfection. the way he chewed his gum just made him look so... hot.

“just talking about kyle’s hot crush.” kenny stated.

“dude! he’s lying!” kyle frantically shook his head, causing stan to chuckle, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

“hot crush, huh?” stan playfully ignored kyle. “i’m intrigued. and pretty offended that kyle hasn’t told me about it.” the redhead stayed silent, looking down with a face that screamed guilty. he wanted to tell him, he really did, but _how?_

“he hasn’t told you?” kenny played along with stan’s little game. “well, i’ll tell you, it’s—“

“ _DUDE!_ “ kyle was almost worried. he knew that he wouldn’t tell... would he?

“oh hey kyle,” stan smirked, looking down into his glassy eyes in _that way._ it killed him every time, it made his heart race, his palms sweat. god, he was in love.

_he was in love._

stan flashed the boy a cocky smile, raising a brow as he chewed his gum. he knew kyle loved it. “hey,” kyle laughed. “not ignoring me anymore?” stan threw an arm round him, his other hand stuffed in his jersey pocket.

“i would never ignore you, kyle.” a small chuckle escaped him as he gently tapped his shoulder. quickly sighing, he picked himself up off the locker, asking, “you ready to head home?” stan always drove kyle home; as much as kyle worried when he drove a _little_ too fast, he admittedly loved being with him, loved laughing with him, loved looking at him, loved—

“yeah, i’m ready,” kyle grinned, his eyes darting to kenny, who winked at them both. “have fun, fags.” he smiled, before making his way over to a group of almost-unrealistically hot girls in an attempt to get some.

the pair walked to stan’s car, the taller boy’s arm still slung around kyle’s smaller frame. they reluctantly parted ways when stan delved into his pocket to grab his keys, unlocking the door; he didn’t get in, though, he just leaned against it, looking at kyle. “so who’s this hot crush i’m hearing so much about?”

kyle’s face instantly turned red. “it, uh, i-i’m—“ stan cut him off with a laugh, taking his chances by pulling the boy a little closer by his shoulders. he knew the redhead wouldn’t refuse. he was infatuated with him, and vice-versa.

“maybe kenny’s already told me.” kyle said nothing. “maybe your little crush does _the thing_ on purpose.” his blush deepened.

_**kenny, you fucking dick.** _

“and maybe,” stan’s hands trailed down to kyle’s waist, holding it gently yet firmly. he had to know who was the fucking boss. “maybe he wants you as much as you want him.” the younger boy didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or just kiss the shit out of him. so many years of closeted emotions, and he knew? stan knew the whole time?

“i, uh... maybe...”

stan chortled. “aren’t you going to let me fucking kiss you?” he kept a hold on his waist, swaying with him as he turned the boy around so that he was the one against the car.

kyle didn’t know what to say, but he was sure of one thing... “oh god, yes.”

stan made no hesitation to devour those lips he’d been so desperate to kiss. this wasn’t a drunken encounter they’d pretended to forget. not a peck on the cheek as they’d experimented in bed together as kids. not a worryingly-common wet dream. this was real. it was love. stan’s tongue slipped between kyle’s lips as if it had a mind of its own, battling a fight for dominance they both knew he would win. they didn’t care that they were in the school’s car park, didn’t care that anyone could see, didn’t react when tweek squealed to craig out of happiness that they _finally_ confessed to each other. they were just in their own world, a world made of lips and tongues, of brunette and red, a world of stan and kyle.

 


End file.
